For My Eyes Only
by yacchin
Summary: SO! This came from a random RP. C: Going to say now, some things are going to seem out of character, but there is a reason for everything! This fic shows a weaker, more sensitive side of Poland, as well as a darker side of Canada. I don't know how to summarize this without spoiling. ;;;
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1:

Canada:

I walked out of the room after a World Conference, wondering if anyone had heard a single word I'd said. Probably not. But then again, I hadn't said much. I was probably too busy staring at _him_. . . Speaking of – thinking of, rather – him, there he was, right in front of my eyes. His beautiful face, just a few feet away from mine. That silky blond hair. . . That smooth, pale skin. . .Those captivating green eyes that held much more than they let on. . . Those eyes seemed to be looking right at me as he was dragged off by Lithuania. But they were probably looking straight through me. There was no way in hell that Poland would actually be looking at me. . .

I couldn't help but wonder where Lithuania was taking Poland. I often saw Poland at a park nearby, looking injured, both physically and emotionally. He would always sit at the same swing and cry for hours before heading back home. I was always there. Since before he started going to that park. But he never noticed me there. . . Not too surprising. No one ever noticed me anywhere.

Or so I thought. I would later find out that that had been an incorrect statement.

That night, I found myself at that park again. This time, however, I decided to sit on Poland's swing, hoping that he would come and notice me. I waited and waited. . and waited. Just when I was about to give up, I heard footsteps and quiet sobs. I turned my head to see Poland coming this way, his face buried in his hands. Not knowing what to do or say, I just sat there and fidgeted, which, at the time, felt like a terrible idea. Little did I know that that was probably the best idea I'd had in my life. Why, you ask?

Because Poland sat on me.

Oh, you probably think I'm creepy now, don't you? No, no, I don't mean that that was a good idea because he sat on me. It's what comes next that made it a great idea.

"Wha-?" Poland stood with a little shriek. He turned around and looked at the swing—no, looked at _me. _"C-Canada? Like, what are you doing here. . .?"

"I'm always here," I replied, wondering if he could hear me okay, what with my voice being soft and all.

"Like, always?"

Looks like he heard me okay.

"Y-Yeah. .always. You come and cry all the time. . . You're also hurt all the time. . ." Too shy to touch him, I reach out and point at the bruises on his arm.

Poland looked sadly at his arm. ". . .Yeah, I guess I totally am hurt all the time. . ."

I stood up and gestured to his swing. "W-Would you like to sit?" I blushed a bit, feeling stupid.

But just as I was feeling stupid, Poland smiled sadly. It was probably the most pained yet beautiful expression I had ever seen on anyone. Seeing that expression stopped me dead. And prompted my next words, words that turned my face bright red, words I never thought I'd be speaking:

"I-If you w-want to talk about it. . .I-I'm here for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2:  
Canada:

Poland sat on his swing. "Like, sit down next to me so I don't feel totally awkward sitting while you're, like, standing~." I nodded and sat down on the swing next to him. Surprisingly, he started talking right away.

"As you probably, like, totally know already, Liet and I are a couple. . . What do you think of it?"

"W-Well, you guys are very sweet together. . ."

To my slight surprise, Poland frowned. "Well. . .that's, like, what everyone thinks. And I guess that's totally what it looks like, right? But, like, it's not like that. Liet. . is, like. . .totally stressed out. He's got, like, so much work to deal with, and, like, he was totally traumatized by Russia. I mean, I don't blame him for, like, what he does to me. . ."

I said nothing as he spoke, just listening to the sweet, sorrowful sound of his voice as he disclosed the truth behind his relationship with Lithuania. As he drew towards the end of his account, I could hear the tears in his now-shaky voice. To be honest, I sort of expected something like this. Even though Lithuania and Poland seemed happy together, I could see the bitter pain in Poland's eyes. No one else could see it, though. No one else watched Poland as closely as I did. . .

"S-So, like, that's why I always come here. . . ."

I nodded slowly. " I-I see. . ." I spaced out a bit, thinking. "Can I a-ask you something. .?"

"Totally, like, what is it?"

"Wh-Why are you still with him, th-then. . ?"

I almost instantly regretted asking that. Poland sighed, another sad smile making its way onto his face. Seeing that smile almost stopped my heart, and I was about to tell him to forget I ever asked that, but he answered.

"I. . . .He, like, needs me. . ." He paused, then continued on. "If I, like, leave him, he'll be all alone. Seriously. And. . . He'll totally kill himself or something. . . "

". . .Th-That's really considerate of you, I guess. . .Risking your s-safety for his sake. . .I-I'd never be brave enough to do that."

Poland stared. "Like, wow. . ."

I felt my ears reddening. "Wh-What?"

"I, like, totally expected you to call me stupid or something. Seriously."

"Wh-Why would I laugh at you? You're incredible. . .E-Even though you g-go through so much, you still manage to keep up such a radiant smile and bright attitude all the time. ." I could feel my face and neck joining my ears in the bright red party. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the "Ewh, you're, like, totally weird." Or something. But instead, I heard something else, possibly the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard in my life.

Laughter.

Poland's beautiful, genuine laughter.

His smooth and velvety voice simply melted my heart.

I almost wanted to cry. But I decided to man up and hold back the tears. "A-Are you laughing at . .me. .?" Yeah. Whining. Real manly.

Poland smiled, his laughter subsiding. Another beautiful sight that took my breath away. "I guess I am, like, laughing at you. But, like, totally not in the way you're probably thinking. I'm totally laughing at you 'cause you're, like, seriously adorable!"

I think I just died.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Canada:

To be honest, the next thing I knew, it was weeks later. I had been in such a daze that I didn't leave my house once, not even to get food. All I did was sleep and dream about Poland, and replay that moment in my head.

God, I'm such a schoolgirl.

It was just one sentence.

One sentence that sent my heart rate skyrocketing for days, one sentence that made me not want to make any memories that may block that one out, one sentence that made me fall madly in lo-. . .probably just infatuation. I really need to get a life.

I woke up to a phone call from my brother. I answered lazily, " 'Ello. . .?"

"Yo, Matt! You've been gone for just about foreverrr~" He stretched out his "r", sounding bored. "You comin' to the World Meeting today? "

I sighed. I didn't particularly want to- wait. If I went to the World Meeting. . I would get to see Poland. "I'mgoing," I said quickly.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm going!"

"Alrighty~ See ya' there, bro~" Click.

I suddenly felt very excited to go to the World Meeting. Honestly, I'm surprised Al even noticed I was gone. But I sure am glad he did. Now I can see Poland. I got dressed and combed my hair, catching myself grinning like an idiot when I looked in the mirror. Oh, God. I'm a schoolgirl with a crush.

When I finally got to the meeting, I made my way quietly to my spot, hugging Kuma. . .Kumasuke? . .Kuma. .hiko? . . ., wondering if Poland was still going steady with Lithuania. I glanced around as the other countries bustled about, not noticing me as usual. Poland wasn't there yet. I bounced up and down a bit in my seat, waiting anxiously. Once I saw him walk in, I immediately stopped, not wanting to look like a complete and utter fucktard. I settled with glancing up at him, and was overjoyed to see him look up at me and smile.

Then Lithuania glared at me and I froze, feeling a chill. Did he know what I had said to Poland that night . . .?

No. Poland wouldn't have told him . . . right?

Right.

Sure.

I sighed to myself, mumbling, "It's a wonder he noticed me at all. . ."

"Who're you?" My bear was staring up at me.

"I'm . .Canada, your owner. . "

I sure hoped Poland wouldn't forget me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4:

Canada:

I couldn't help it. During the meeting, I kept spacing out and staring at Poland. I'm positive he noticed. And he seemed to look at me for a bit after I averted my eyes. . .~~~

I'm also positive Lithuania noticed me staring at Poland, and I know that none of the three of us were thrilled about that.

To be quite honest, I was a bit frightened of Lithuania. He seemed so kind and gentle on the outside, but from what I'd heard from Poland. . his dark side was cruel. I wished to never face that dark side, to never witness its effects. . .

That wish was not granted.

In fact, I was faced with Lithuania's dark side very, very soon.

After the meeting, I stood up and left the room as usual. Also as usual, Alfred walked by me, arguing with England, without noticing that I was there. So much for being brothers. He only noticed me every so often. Great feeling. I sighed, expecting to be able to go home without being noticed, but suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Lithuania, and instantly froze. His seemingly kind smile held dark feelings that most people wouldn't notice.

I noticed, though. 'Cause I'm a boss.

Just kidding. I noticed because I'm an invisible loser who can watch people and learn their ways without being noticed.

But either way.

Lithuania scared the living shit out of me.

"Do you have a moment, Mr. Canada~?" That sweet tone. . .it gave me chills. But I nodded anyway, pretending not to know about his true face.

"S-Sure, what is it?" I asked nervously. Hopefully he mistook my nervousness for mere shyness, instead of fear of being pimp slapped right on the spot. I followed him to an empty hallway, where he turned and glared at me, a completely different person than the gentle Lithuania that everyone knew and loved.

"I want you to stay away from _my_ Po. I don't know what sort of funny tricks you've got up your sleeve, but I won't let you touch him. You think you can get away with anything because you're practically invisible, don't you?"

Well. There went the hope that he didn't know that I knew. . .Oh, well. Maybe I could just pretend to be the wall. . . I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the wall. I am the-

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to hide out in the open? What d'you think I am, some stupid asshole?" Obviously, my tactic did not work on him. But. . .

I was so tempted to say yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Poland:

"Liet? Liet! Like, where are you~?" I called, searching for my. . .that dude that. .yeah. He was totally my ride home. Kinda, like, couldn't leave without that. But anyway. Where the hell was he? I walked around, searching for him. Really? He couldn't have just told me, like, where he would be or something? Like, seriously. I sighed huffily, irked. I was totally about to give up and just hitch a ride with someone else, when I heard Liet's voice. It was the voice he only used around me. . .his cold voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," he was saying," trying to hide out in the open? What d'you think I am, some stupid asshole?"

Seriously, the first person that came to my mind at the "trying to hide out in the open" was Canada. I totally hoped that Liet wasn't bullying Canada. . . I ran to go see what was going on, and, like, saw Liet totally bullying Canada. I could seriously take more beatings from Liet, but, like, I'd never forgive anyone who laid a finger on Canada.

I'd, like, been watching Canada for a while now. I noticed him for the first time, like, at one of the World Meetings. He'd totally been watching me. And when I, like, looked up at him, he turned away all blushy-like. It was seriously adorable. I guess after that I just, like, started watching him without realizing it. There aren't words to, like, explain how wicked happy I was when I accidentally sat on him at the park. I was totally lost in my thoughts, otherwise I would've noticed him sitting there. . But I'm glad it happened. He's, like, the only person I've ever told about what Liet does to me. . .

Like, ohmigosh, this is totally like one of Japan's. . .like, what were they called? Sho. . .u. . shoujo manga.~3

But, anyway. Liet was bullying Canada. I totally didn't approve.

Canada:

As Lithuania advanced towards me, I began trying to think of ways to get out of this. I had come up with less than one, when I heard the voice of an angel:

"Liet~? Can we, like, go~?"

An angel. An angel, I tell you.

Poland came into the hallway, looking impatient. "Russia keeps, like, asking me to become one with him, and I'm totally creeped out. Can we go~?"

Lithuania had the strangest expression on his face. It was a twisted combination of irritation with me, fear of Russia, and anger in general. Then he sighed. "Alright, Po." He turned and muttered to me, "You'd better watch it," then was promptly dragged away by the impatient angel.

I can feel a war coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Poland:

Looks like I managed to totally save Canada from any further bullying. ~

But next came my punishment.

Once we, like, got back to Liet's place, I knew he'd do something. I kicked off my shoes at the entryway and, like, walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I got two, thinking Liet would want some too. Just as I had set down the second glass, I heard footsteps behind me and totally flinched. Liet grabbed me by the shoulders and roughly spun me around, glaring.

"What the hell was that, Feliks? I know that thing about Russia was a lie, you know. I'm not an idiot."

". . .Sorry. . ." I totally didn't mean it. I had nothing to be sorry for.

Apparently Liet could see that. "No you're not," he growled. "Not one bit. You're looking down on me, aren't you?"

"Actually, you're totally taller than me, so I can't , like, look down o-" I was cut off by a slap to the face, falling to the ground from the impact.

"Don't talk back to me. Why did you lie to me earlier? Was it to protect Canada?"

I was quiet for, like, a bit. No matter how I answered. . .Liet would hit me. Might as well tell the truth.

". .Yeah, it totally was. Is there, like, a problem?" Another blow was delivered to my face. In, like, the exact same spot. I, like, bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from making any sounds. I think Liet got, like, turned on by my cries and screams of pain or something. Freak.

"Of course there's a problem! If you did something to protect him. . ." He, like, trailed off. It was sort of suspenseful, waiting for him to finish that sentence.

"If you did something to protect him. . does that mean you don't love me anymore. . .?"

I was silent. Every time he, like, asked a question, I couldn't answer without getting slapped or hit or whatever. But if I didn't answer. . he'd hit me anyway. I can't, like, entirely blame him. He's stressed too. . .But. . . I slowly got to my feet.

"I. . ." I trailed off, wondering if this was the right thing to do or not.

"You what, Feliks?"

"I don't."

I felt, like, a pang of guilt at his horrified expression, and seriously almost decided to change my mind. But then, I thought of Canada.

"I, like, can't take it here anymore, Toris. I know you've totally got a huge burden on your shoulders, but if you're going to keep taking it out on me, I won't stay with you." I screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the slap or punch or whatever, but. . .nothing. I heard a small thud and opened my eyes to see Liet on his knees, staring at me with wide eyes, his lip totally trembling. He looked like a little kid that, like, dropped his ice cream or something.

"You're. . . leaving me. . ?" Like, no shit, Sherlock. I nodded slowly before turning and, like, going up to his room to get the stuff I had left there the times I had been there before. Luckily, I'd totally left a duffel bag there, and just stuffed all of my things in. As I was closing the bag, I felt gentle arms slip around my waist, and Liet's face against my back.

". . .Please, don't do this. . .Feliks. . I'm sorry. I'm sorry. . I'm so sorry. . . Please don't leave me. . ."

I said nothing.

"I'll never do it again, I promi-"

"Liar."

The arms tightened around me, not so gentle anymore.

" . . What did you just call me. . ?"

I didn't care anymore. I was totally used to his violence. "Liar."

". .You think I don't love you or something?"

". . .Do you love me?"

"Yes. You should know that."

". . Well you sure have, like, a funny way of showing it. . ."

"Do you need me to prove it? To prove that I love you more than anyone else ever could? Do you?"

"No-" I was cut off by his hand, like, clamping over my mouth as he totally started tearing at my clothes. No. . .not this again. . .For the first time, I struggled against him and fought back. He was totally surprised. He'd only managed to, like, rip my shirt open before I kicked him off, grabbing my bag and running out the room, down the stairs, and out the door, grabbing my shoes along the way. I kept running, barefoot, shoes in hand, with one thought on my mind.

Canada. . . please be at the park.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Canada:

I sat on Poland's swing again. Does that make me creepy?

Poland:

Was the park, like, always this far. . .?

Canada:

I hugged my bear, wondering if Poland was going to come to the park. If he was. . well, I didn't want to be caught sitting on his swing like a stalker. I quickly moved to the next one over, swinging a bit. I kind of felt bad hoping that he would come, because he generally only came after he was hurt by Lithuania. But I really hoped he would come tonight. I just hoped that Lithuania hadn't-

There he was.

Standing right by the swing set.

I had been so immersed in my thoughts that I hadn't heard his footsteps. He stood there, panting, the moon's gentle light glinting off of the trails of his tears on his cheeks. His shirt was torn, his silky blond hair disheveled. His long, pale legs, revealed by rather short shorts, seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Canada. .?" My name came out of his mouth in a soft voice.

"Yes?" I stood up and stepped towards him. "What happened . . .?" I reached out a bit shyly, not too sure what to do.

To my surprise, he threw himself into my arms, sobbing. I just stood there in shock at first, feeling my face turn red, with my arms just awkwardly out. His arms were folded up against his chest as he cried. I felt his hands close on my shirt, gripping it tightly. I decided to man up and hold him, and that's exactly what I did. I wrapped my arms around his thin shoulders, hugging him close to me. Oh, God. This felt so right. Except the fact that he was crying, of course. I'm not that mean. We stood there, with him sobbing silently into my chest, my arms protectively around him.

When he was finally able to stop crying, he pulled back from me almost reluctantly (or so I'd like to think), wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands adorably and still holding onto my shirt with one hand. He stared at the front of my shirt, then started panicking a bit.

"Like, ohmigosh, I'm so sorry! I totally made your shirt all wet and teary. ."

I shook my head and smiled at him. "D-Don't worry about it." I couldn't resist the urge to pat his head and ruffle his hair, which was, by the way, even softer and silkier than it looked. I was surprised at myself for doing that. But what happened next surprised me even more.

Poland stepped closer to me again, and tiptoed to kiss my cheek, barely reaching.

I think I died.

Or had a heart attack or something.

I felt my knees start trembling, and immediately sat down on the swing. My face. I can't even begin to describe how red it was. Poland looked at me worriedly, and apologized. "S-Sorry. . " I shook my head like mad.

"D-D-Don't be sorry. . I-I was just s-s-surprised. ." Dear God. Surprised? Understatement. Such an understatement. The next words that came out of my mouth made me want to hide and never come out again.

"I-I. .actually . .th-that made me r-really h-h-happy. . ."

And I wished and wished to fall in a hole. Until Poland's face turned an adorable shade of pink, and he answered.

"Like, really. . ?" My heart skipped a beat as I nodded. He'd actually sounded hopeful. . . Could it be? Did the person I've loved for years love me back . . .?

". . You're, like, totally on my swing." Before I could get up and apologize, Poland sat right in my lap.

I had no objections.

Poland plucked my hands off of the chains of the swings and pulled my arms around his waist, leaning back against me. He was incredibly light-weight. . .and warm. . .and soft. . .and I promise, I'm not creepy. We sat there, just like that, swinging just a little. After a bit, Poland broke the silence.

"Thanks. . ."

I blinked. "For wh-what?"

"For, like, giving me the courage to leave Liet. . . Thanks. Seriously."

I blinked again. I had given someone courage? I, the invisible loser who lived my life watching people?

"Y-You're welcome," I mumbled, suddenly hyper aware that the object of my love was sitting on my lap, holding my arms around him. Then he started playing with my fingers, and I thought I'd die. Jesus, why was he so adorable?

"Um. . I . . .like, I want to repay you. . for helping me out."

I shook my head. "Y-You really don't have to. . ."

"But, like, I _want_ to. . ." I began to protest again as he shifted his position to turn and face me.

"R-Really, there's no ne-" I was interrupted by what may have the most pleasant interruption possible.

Poland's soft, sweet lips on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Canada:

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Ohmygod. -

I cut off my thoughts by mentally slapping myself in the face.

Poland was sitting right on my lap, one hand holding my arms around him, the other resting on my shoulder, and he was kissing me.

He was kissing me.

Kissing. Me. The invisible guy. That no one noticed. The one that. . .oh my God.

Poland.

And I was kissing him back.

I had. . .never actually kissed someone willingly before. There were. . . other things, but never willing kissing.

I was incredibly happy, to say the least. I was sad when Poland pulled away, ending the blissful kiss.

". . .Y'know. . I, like, wanted to do that for. . .like, a really long time." He blushed adorably. I was surprised by his words. They mirrored my thoughts almost exactly.

"M-Me too. . " Now it was his turn to look surprised.

"Like, really?" When I nodded, he let out an incredibly adorable giggle and flailed a bit, turning back around and leaning against my chest. We were quiet, then suddenly I spoke, unable to keep the words from pouring out.

"I-I've. .loved you for a very long t-time. . Since the first time I saw you at my f-first World Meeting. . .I-I saw you and f-fell in l-l-love at first sight. . . Y-You were just. . .so b-beautiful. . " I cannot believe I actually said that. Way to go, Matt the Schoolgirl. My face was bright red. I finally managed to make myself stop, hiding my face in Poland's back.

Then it was his turn.

"I, like, haven't legitimately loved Liet since. . .before Russia, like, took him away. . . That's when he started becoming totally cold and cruel. . . I felt like he was, like, not right. . And that's totally when I saw you for the first time. I, like, thought you were cute and stuff, with the way you're all quiet and shy. And, like, I started watching you all the time. . ." He trailed off. I was incredibly glad that he couldn't see my blush.

We sat there, Poland in my lap and hugging my arms, for what felt like an eternity. But even eternity ends, it seems. Poland stood up with a sigh. "I should, like, probably get home. . ." I stood up as well. I really didn't want him to leave. . . He stood with his back to me, standing still for a bit, then turned to me, eyes wide with fear.

"H. . He. . .might, like, go to my house. . ." Poland fidgeted nervously. I immediately offered to let him stay at my place.

"Like, really?" He asked, looking relieved. "That'd be totally great. Thanks a bunch~!" When I blushed and nodded, he asked, "D'you think we could, like, stop by my place to pick up some of my stuff? Like, totally quick~?" I nodded again. We began walking in the direction of his house.

We talked a bit as we walked, but for the most part, we were silent. Oh, how I wanted to hold that thin, pale hand. . . It looked cold. I wanted to make it warm. . I wanted to hold it. . .

And that's exactly what I did.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Poland:

I was, like, totally surprised when Canada held my hand. I honestly, like, didn't think he had it in him. He was always so shy and totally adorable. It was definitely a happy surprise, though.

We walked to my house- Well, temporary residence. Since the World Meetings were, like, generally held in America's place, most of us foreigners who were from overseas had places here. Anyway. We, like, walked back to my place and went inside. Before we walked inside, I totally saw a light on upstairs. . . .Whack. Way whack. I hadn't, like, turned on any lights today. . .wait. There was only one other person who, like, totally had the key to my house. . . I mumbled to Canada, "Like, stay down here, I'll be right back,' then a bit quieter, something else, before hurrying up the stairs to my room, where I saw. . .

Liet.

Canada:

Before running upstairs, Poland told me to stay where I was. Then he said something else, something that sounded like, "I . ..t. .lly. . . nt . .. rt." Honestly? I have no idea what that was. I thought _I_ was soft-spoken. I did as I was told, though, and stayed where I was, thinking about what it could've been that he said. . . I had just realized what he had said, when I heard a cry , a thud, and angry yelling.

"I totally don't want you to get hurt." That's what he had said.

I ran upstairs, recognizing the voices and fearing for Poland. I followed the sound of the yelling and ran into a bedroom, where I saw Poland on the ground, holding his face with one hand, clutching a small, sparkly pink box in the other. And Lithuania standing over him, looking pissed off.

"S-Stop!" I yelled. Or at least thought I yelled. I know it was definitely louder than my usual voice, though. He heard me.

Lithuania turned to face me, his eyes flashing. "You. . .Why are you here?"

"You leave him alone!" yelled Poland, earning an angry look from Lithuania, who lifted his arm to slap him again. I lunged in and grabbed Lithuania's arm, somehow stopping him. I guess I was stronger than I looked. I was actually able to get him away from Poland and knock him off his feet before running and scooping Poland up in my arms, leaving the room. I was incredibly surprised. I didn't realize I had the capability of picking people up. I ran down the stairs, carrying Poland, cramming my feet into my shoes on the way out the door. I just kept running and running; the only thing on my mind was getting Poland to safety. Eventually, we crossed the borderline from America's place to mine. I didn't have to go through any of that customs bullshit, since they knew me here, but Poland wasn't a familiar face to them, so he had to. Luckily, it only took a few minutes, and we were soon in. I carried him all the way to my place, knowing we were safe once we crossed the border, but still paranoid. Once we got inside, I relaxed and set him down. I was surprised to see him staring at me, looking a bit awed.

"Wh-What? I-Is something wrong?"

". . .You, like, totally make me feel like a princess that just got, like, rescued~~" Poland giggled adorably. I felt my face and ears turn bright red. I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hm? Like, what was that?"

"I-I said, that's b-because you _are_ a princess. "

Sometimes, I really can't believe the things I say.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sooo guyssssssssss, this is, like, totally late. ;_; I'm so sorryyyyyyy. I was really sick. ;;; And once I started recovering, I just had this horrid writer's block. I don't know anymoars. ;_;**

**Sorryyyy. ;;;;;;;**

Ch. 10

Poland:

Oh, gosh. I totally knew I was blushing. Canada said, like, the cutest things sometimes. He seriously made me feel like a princess. It was totally fabulous. ~3

Canada:

God, Poland was cute when he blushed. No, scratch that. He was always cute. He sort of stared at his feet, looking all embarrassed after I said the princess thing. I shyly took his hand and led him into the house, showing him around. "This is the kitchen. . . .here's the living room. . . .there's a bathroom over there. . . . ." Then we went up the stairs. I showed him each room, telling him he could choose whichever one he wanted.

"And this one's my room, so if you need anything, just come let me know, eh."

Poland nodded. "Like, thanks a bunch, Canada." He squeezed my hand. "You have, like, no idea how much I appreciate this. Seriously."

I smiled at him shyly. "It's the l-least I can do. I'll b-be in my room if you n-need me." I headed off to my room, suddenly feeling nervous. Poland was in my house. Actually in my house. In my house. And he was going to be sleeping just down the hall. Holy shit. Holy shit. Poland'sinmyhouseandhe'sstayingthenightpossiblyeven longerandohmygodohmygodohmyg oddddddddddd.

Oh, did I mention how utterly calm I always am?

Poland:

I, like, don't really know how to describe how I felt at that time. After so long of, like, totally being treated like shit, it felt weird to the max being treated so nicely. But I totally liked it. Once Canada went into his room, I totally tiptoed over and chose the room, like, right next to his. 'Cause, y'know. In case I, like, needed something in the middle of the night. . .Yeah. That. It totally wasn't because I just wanted to be close to him. Like, not even. At all.

Yeah, I'm, like, a terrible liar.

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Canada:

I dreamt of Poland. In a flowy pink dress, with a little silver tiara. He was locked away in a tower, guarded by an evil being. I knew that I had to go save him. I knew I had to save my princess. I rode to him on my white steed, and I defeated that evil being. I saved Princess Poland. I did it. And we rode off into the-

I woke up to the feeling of someone next to me. At first, in my drowsy state, I thought it was Kuma. . .hi. . No. . Kuma. . .su- no. .My bear. I thought it was my bear. But then I felt smooth skin against my arms, and silky hair under my chin, and realized that it was Poland. And he was trembling and sniffling. Impulsively, I wrapped my arms around him. He snuggled into my embrace, seeming to relax a bit. I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, because I honestly didn't know what one was supposed to do in a situation like this, but I started stroking his soft hair. It felt right. I started sort of mumbling things like, "It's okay," and "I-I'm here, don't worry," and things I never imagined I'd actually be saying to someone. Eventually, I felt him stop trembling. He snuggled closer again.

"S-Sorry. . ."

I smiled and hugged him closer. "There's nothing to be sorry for, eh~."

"I-I, like, had a nightmare. . about L. .Li. ." I cut him off with a gentle "Shh, shh," knowing it would be difficult for him to talk about it. Then I suddenly got all super aware of the adorable being in my arms, and got nervous. I think he noticed after a bit, because he nuzzled my neck and squeezed my hand, giggling softly.

"You're so totally cute, Canada. ~"

" . . C-Call me M-Matthew. . . it's m-my actual name. . ." My face turned a darker shade of red. I don't know how I had enough courage to say that.

"Matthew. .? Totally cute~! But. . .how about Mattie~? Can I, like, call you that~?" When he felt my nod, he giggled again, then said it again, my name sounding like melting chocolate in his velvety voice.

"Mattie. Mattie, Mattie, Mattie.~~ "

I really hoped he couldn't feel my face burning.

Poland:

I, like, totally find it amazing how Ca- I mean, Mattie cheered me up again so quickly. I mean, he's seriously just cute to the max. And his name. Oh. My God. His name was just so adorable~ Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. I could just say it, like, forever~!

"Maaattiiieeeee~~~" I dragged out his name, liking the feel of it. "You know, like, since I'm gonna be calling you Mattie and all, you should totally call me by my name too~!"

He nodded, his face all cute and stuff. "Wh-What is it?" he asked.

"Feliks," I said with a smile, totally eager to hear it in his voice.

"Fe. . liks? Feliks."

Like, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh my God. Oh my God.

"Ohmigosh, like, say it again~~!"

"Feliks."

"Againnnn~!"

"Feliks."

"Like, one more time~?"

"Feliks~" He let out this, like, ridiculously adorable giggle, and I totally couldn't help but hug him. The way my name sounded, like, so totally smooth in his sweet voice just made me want to melt. Seriously. I wanted to make him say it over and over again, forever and ever, but I totally started getting all sleepy and stuff. So when I opened my mouth to make him, like, say it again, I seriously just yawned.

I started, like, drifting off to sleep. I distantly heard Mattie chuckle, and felt him press his lips to the top of my head. The last thing I heard before I, like, fell asleep was his sweet, sweet voice murmuring in my ear:

"Sweet dreams, Feliks. I love you."

**A/N: Glaiusngkjdn. I'm so sorry for the late chapter. I've been busy with school and stuff. And obsessively trying to find ways to make money to buy cosplays. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;; bleeeh. I like how this chapter turned out. Hope you guys did too~ :'D**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12  
Canada:  
I woke up, and I was alone. Was everything from the previous night a dream . . .? No. Pola- no, Feliks's sweet scent was there on my sheets and pillow. Did that mean. . . that he left? No. . . please. . . I didn't want to be forgotten again. . . I clambered out of bed and hurried out of my room. Somewhere deep down, I knew I was overreacting, but. . . Still. I've always been insecure.  
When I was halfway down the stairs, I heard a clang and a cry. Feliks's voice. Worried, I ran down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen, where the noise had come from. Feliks was sitting on the floor, holding his foot. There was an overturned pan next to him, and Ku. . Kuma. . hito. .? Kuma. . my bear. My bear was staring at him.  
"F-Feliks, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, unable to hide the worry from my voice.

Feliks looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. "It's totally nothing, I just kinda burned my foot."

"M-Maple!" I squeaked. That just worried me even more. I sort of flailed around, looking for the first aid kit I kept in the kitchen. When I found it, I immediately tended to his foot. I was incredibly relieved that Poland had still been here. The thought of being left alone again. . .it was incredibly frightening.

"Like, thanks, Mattie~!" Feliks smiled at me when I was done. I shyly smiled back and stood, helping him to his feet.

"C-Can you stand okay. . .?" He nodded, then turned and picked up a plate of pancakes.

"I totally made you some pancakes for breakfast! I hope they're, like, okay and all~"

I just stared at him. I felt that nothing could make me happier at that moment. The love of my life had just made me pancakes.

I need to stop being such a girl.

But I really can't help it.

Feliks is just so. . .cute. And sweet. And perfect.

God, someone just shoot me.

Actually, don't. Please. Let me enjoy the Feliks and the pancakes first.

**A/N: Sorry this took so longggg. I've sort of lost motivation 'cause of some thingssss in life that are just demotivational. If you want more, pleaseee please review. And motivate me. Please? I really wanna keep going with this. I'm just having trouble.;;;;**


End file.
